6000 ans de Déboires Ineffables
by MacHellia
Summary: Pendant 6000 ans, un démon et un ange ont vécu sur Terre, observé, guidé chacun à leur façon l'humanité. Ils se sont croisées, ils ont ris, ils ont pleuré, se sont alliés, se sont disputés, se sont pardonnés, se sont éloignés, se sont retrouvés, vécus tant de péripéties, et tant de drames. Comment résumer 6000 ans de déboires ineffables ?
1. Chapter 1

** 6000 ans de Déboires Ineffables**

Pendant 6000 ans, un démon et un ange ont vécu sur Terre, observé, guidé chacun à leur façon l'humanité. Ils se sont croisées, ils ont ris, ils ont pleuré, se sont alliés, se sont disputés, se sont pardonnés, se sont éloignés, se sont retrouvés.  
Ensemble ou seul au cours de leur errance terrestre, ils ont redéfini progressivement la notion même d'amitié, d'une amitié improbable mais sincère entre deux créatures que tout oppose. La véritable amitié n'étant non pas d'être inséparable, mais d'être séparé et rien ne change.  
Ils ont vécus tant de péripéties et tant de drames que cela mérite bien un humble recueil pour conter quelques une de leurs aventures.

Comment résumer 6000 ans de déboires ineffables ?

En voici quelques extraits (chapitre indépendant)

Chapitre 2 : Si le contraire du paradis est un radis...

Chapitre 3 : Laisser sa griffe

Chapitre 4 : Le désastre de Noé

Chapitre 5 : Salle obscure

Chapitre 6 : Le grand schisme d'Avignon

Chapitre 7 : Doppelgänger

Chapitre 8 :Le carnet d'observations d'Aziraphale

Chapitre 9 : Question surprise

Chapitre 10: Dans de beaux draps


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Radis" lors de la nuit du 05/07/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Si le contraire du paradis est un radis...**

**Londres, 18 octobre 1976**

Aziraphale avait goûté à plus d'aliments que la plus part des hommes n'aurait pu le concevoir. Toutefois, dans sa longue et fascinante découverte des mets humains, il en existait un unique qu'il a toujours refusé de goûter. Il avait vaillamment résisté à la tentation extraordinaire que ce dernier exerçait.

Quand on lui demandait pourquoi,l'ange bottait en touche. Quand ses interlocuteurs insistaient, il leur annonçait sans couper la poire en deux que ce n'était pas leurs oignons.

Oui, Aziraphale avait suivi les mises en garde de Crowley et ainsi il avait toujours évité les diaboliques radis. Les radis étaient mal vus au paradis, une réputation exécrable légitime pour cette création infernale. Souiller son corps avec tel aliment vaudrait à notre ange à minima une prune, sans doute un passage dans le panier à salade céleste et peut être même la fin des haricots.

Évidemment, Crowley reniait toute responsabilité dans l'établissement de l'infâme réputation du légume. Tout avait commencé par une douce et innocente plaisanterie, entre un démon malicieux et un ange parfois naïf.

Aujourd'hui, les carottes étaient cuites, la tentation était belle et bien présente devant lui. Aziraphale ne pouvait s'éclipser ou fuir. Refuser de manger le plat servi par les services de sa majesté la reine d'Angleterre, lors d'un tête à tête avec cette dernière serait du plus mauvais effet.

Les circonstances semblaient justifiées un miracle. Toutefois Gabriel était strict sur l'utilisation flagrante de miracle qui plus est devant un chef d'état. Les Anges devaient rester dans l'ombre. Facile à dire, comment des êtres de lumière pouvaient vivre dans l'ombre ? C'était contre nature. La vie des êtres célestes sur terre n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir, qui plus est quand ils devaient faire face à des radis, à une armée de radis rangée en rang d'oignons.

Aziraphale, plus blême que d'ordinaire, prit une profonde inspiration, piqua avec témérité de sa fourchette argentée le met diabolique. Il le porta avec appréhension sur sa langue. La pression était elle, qu'il se demanda s'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes. Il serra de ses dents avec précaution le maudit légume et l'ôta de la fourchette.

Choux blanc, nul éclair divin, nulle apparition céleste ou infernale.

Lentement il mordit le radis, le souffre contenu dans ce dernier piqua les sens ultra développés de l'ange. Finalement, ce n'était pas mauvais, sans être exceptionnel non plus. Aziraphale fort d'un courage inébranlable le croqua une deuxième fois en fermant les yeux.

Était-il une bonne poire ? Crowley lui aurait-il raconté des salades ?

Il s'étrangla à cette pensée, au sens littéral du terme :le morceau de radis étant tombé malencontreusement ou plus vraisemblablement par une infâme diablerie dans son œsophage. Il toussa vigoureusement, puis reprit son souffle et posa définitivement sa fourchette. Plutôt subir les foudres de la Reine que celles de Satan ou de Gabriel.

Crowley avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû douter de sa parole, les radis étaient le mal incarné.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Griffe" lors de la nuit du 05/07/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Laisser sa griffe.**

**Londres, 12 avril 1985**

Il fallut plus de 6 000 ans pour qu'Aziraphale ne réalisa l'un de ses rêves les plus chers. Une telle attente était incompréhensible pour Crowley, qui a de nombreuses reprises avait demandé à son homologue angélique la raison de ce refus.

Jamais, il n'eut de réponse plus souvent, Aziraphale lui répondait qu'il n'en avait simplement pas le temps. Il devait se consacrer à l'humanité. Si cela sonnait très angélique, elle ressemblait selon le démon d'avantage à une excuse qu'à une réelle réponse. Et bien entendu, le démon ne se fit pas prier pour le lui signifier.

Une autre fois, Aziraphale avait prétendu qu'il n'en avait simplement pas le talent nécessaire, ce qui mit Crowley dans une colère noire. Une colère dont l'Ange se souvint encore, malgré les siècles passés.

Aujourd'hui est une journée particulière, l'ange diablement stressé avait invité son vieux camarade à sa boutique londonienne. L'invitation était intrigante, Aziraphale faisait beaucoup de mystères sur la raison de cette convocation des plus formelles.

Il ne donna aucun indice au démon malgré ses sollicitations malicieuses, si bien qu'à son arrivée à la boutique, il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa venue. Aziraphale semblait soucieux, préoccupé, inhabituellement stressé. Le démon ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état. Il se préparait au pire, quel plan foireux les anges voulaient-ils mettre en place ?

Azirapale lui servit un café serré. Il essayait de gagner du temps. Il lui demanda s'il avait fait bon voyage, s'il voulait un sucre. Quel outrage de dénaturer le café avec cet immondice ! Aziraphale le savait pertinemment. Il commençait à dérailler! Que faisait-on à un ange qui perdait la boule ? Crowley n'était pas resté assez longtemps dans la sphère céleste pour le découvrir.

_« - Bon, l'angelot, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?_

_-C'est que..._

_-Aziraphale _! » interpella le démon en haussant la voix.

Ce dernier sursauta et tourna le dos à son invité.

_« -Pas la peine de t'énerver,_ murmura l'ange en boudant. _»_

Exaspéré, Crowley soupira puis se leva pour lui faire face. Il retira ses lunettes et planta son regard dans celui du libraire. D'un ton plus doux, que d'habitude il prit la parole :

« _-Aziraphale, dis moi ce qui se passe ? Que prévoit ta hiérarchie ? Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état ?_

_-Ma hiérarchie ? De quoi parles-tu ?_

_-D'un énième plan céleste pourri ? Sans vouloir t'offenser mon ange._

_-Mon Cher, les plans célestes ne peuvent être pourris, ils sont parfaits par nature, vu qu'ils sont célestes, la pure manifestation de la volonté divine._

_-Rappelle moi la bonté, lorsque vous avez noyé la moitié de la population mondiale. Lorsque c'est vous c'est divin. Si nous étions derrière ce chaos tu m'aurais dit que c'était vil et démoniaque._

_-L'épisode de Noé n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Le grand dessin de Dieu est ... insondable. Et tu m'avais promis de ne plus remettre sur la table ce chapitre._

_-Oui les voix du seigneur sont impénétrables, tu me l'as déjà sorti cette vanne._

_-C'est une réalité, tu as été déchu, tu ne peux pas comprendre._

_-Bon, si ce n'est pas un plan céleste, qu'est ce qui te met dans cette état, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Aziraphale prit une profonde inspiration, puis alla récupérer un livre qui trônait sur son bureau. Il prit une seconde inspiration, puis tendit l'ouvrage, la main tremblante, à son invité.

Crowley le saisit et l'examina. C'était un ouvrage relié avec une élégante calligraphie manuscrite. L'ouvrage se nommait Lumières Ténébreuses. Il n'y avait en revanche ni auteur, ni résumé alléchant sur la quatrième de couverture. Le démon feuilleta alors rapidement l'ouvrage pour comprendre ce qui avait mis son ami dans cet état. Aziraphale ne le lâcha pas du regard.

_« -Tu veux que je lise tout le livre ?_

_-Oui._

_-Tu sais les bouquins c'est pas mon trip... »_

Aziraphale lui fit ce qu'il considérait comme étant ses gros yeux. Crowley ajouta alors:

« -_Mais si tu insistes je l'embarque avec moi._

_-Non, tu le lis ici et maintenant._

_-En entier ? _demanda le démon presque larmoyant.

_-Oui en entier, je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne l'as pas lu, _ajouta avec autorité l'ange. »

Cette toute nouvelle fermeté amusa le démon. Il reporta son attention sur l'ouvrage.

_« -Qu'est ce qu'il a de spécial ?_

_-...C'est une surprise..._

_-Où l'as tu déniché ? Je ne vois ni auteur, ni date._

_-C'est un secret ._

_-Un secret ?_

_-Un secret de libraire._

_-Aziraphale ?_

_-S'il te plaît Crowley, j'ai besoin de ton avis. »_

Le démon commença sa lecture, le style était recherché mais fluide. Cependant le regard pesant de l'ange qui scrutait la moindre micro expression de son visage le déconcentrait. Après quelques pages il referma brusquement le livre, ce qui fit sursautait l'ange.

_« -C'est si mauvais que ça ? »_

Aziraphale semblait déconfit, on lui aurait annoncé que l'Apocalypse démarrait à l'instant qu'il ne paraîtrait pas plus affligé.

_« -C'est ton livre ?_

_-En effet, j'en suis le propriétaire_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais parfaitement._

_-Tu as deviné en lisant que quelques pages ?_

_-Évidemment, je reconnaîtrais ton style n'importe où mon Ange. Je suis fier de toi, tu t'es enfin lancé. »_

Aziraphale ainsi flatté rayonnait et se mordillait la lèvre :

_«- Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Sincèrement ? C'est une sorte de roman initiatique, une aventure, un homme qui cherche sa place, dans un monde qui se transforme. Il va y faire tout un tas de rencontre, voyager, expérimenter...C'est un roman empli d'espoir..._

_-Ça me plaît comme spitch, il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que l'espoir._

_-Ce n'est pas exactement l'idée générale._

_-Le début est assez mystérieux, c'est intrigant mais sincèrement c'est difficile de lire avec la pression que tu me mets, _coupa le démon d'un ton désapprobateur.

_-Tu veux que je te laisse seul._

_-Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Je ne lirais pas un livre qui n'ait pas authentifié. _

_-Mais ..._

_-Pas de Mais, savoure l'instant, c'est la touche finale, le moment où tu reconnais ton œuvre. »_

Aziraphale sortit sa plume et avec application sous le regard bienveillant du démon, il apposa son nom sur l'ouvrage. Il se tourna ensuite avec émotion vers son ami.

_« -Je ne t'ai pas demander de signer ton œuvre comme un humain, mais d'y mettre ta griffe céleste. _»

Aziraphale prit une profonde inspiration, puis posa son doigt sur la quatrième de couverture. Des étincelles jaillirent, formant d'étranges cercles et sigles dorés.

_« -Parfait, Champagne ! »_

Aziraphale posa son manuscrit sur le bureau et alla chercher une bouteille de sa réserve ainsi que deux verres. Ils trinquèrent de bon cœur, l'ange semblait toujours soucieux.

«-_Tu veux bien lire maintenant et me donner ton avis ?_ demanda l'ange d'un ton proche d'une supplique.

_-J'ai une bien meilleure idée. Assis toi là »_

Aziraphale s'exécuta et s'assit sur son canapé. Crowley alluma la lampe à proximité et lui tendit son livre. Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il s'allongea sur le canapé faisant des cuisses de l'ange son oreiller particulièrement confortable.

_« -Tu peux commencer, Aziraphale, raconte moi ton histoire._

_-Mais le but c'est que tu le lises._

_-Non, il n'a pas mieux que de se faire conter l'histoire par l'auteur. Ne te fais pas prier mon ange. Lis. _»


	4. Chapter 4

**Le désastre de Noé**

Le grand spectacle, une représentation unique savamment orchestrée débutait. L'excitation était à son comble, les anges ne tenaient plus en place. Certains se querellaient pour avoir une meilleure vue, tandis que l'un des leurs s'isolait.

Le grand Plan était en marche, un plan céleste, purement divin, simplement parfait. Cependant comment un plan parfait pouvait autant heurter, offusquer la moralité de l'un de ses anges les plus vertueux ? Pourquoi Aziraphale ne pouvait-il pas comme tous les autres anges se réjouir du travail accompli, des rudes efforts de son clan ? Peut-être cela faisait-il trop longtemps qu'il vivait sur Terre ? Il avait vu la toute jeune humanité doucement s'épanouir. Les progrès des hommes allaient être balayés dans les minutes à venir. Aucun retard, aucune échappatoire n'était envisageable. Telle était la volonté de Dieu, et Gabriel avait veillé personnellement à son exécution.

Aziraphale se tenait à l'écart. Seul sur son nuage, il frémissait à chaque coup de tonnerre. Le ciel s'était obscurci si rapidement, qu'il se demanda pendant quelques secondes, si ses collègues n'avaient pas éteint le soleil. Il jeta plusieurs regards sur la tempête qui se déchaînait sur les hommes. Les flashs des éclairs magnifiaient la brutalité de la tempête gargantuesque que les anges avaient déchaînée. Le déluge devait durer 40 jours.

Les trois premiers jours s'étaient écoulés conformément au plan, A présent la majorité des anges, las du spectacle avait rejoint leur plan astral. Aziraphale, lui était resté. Trempé, frigorifié, il était le témoin de la volonté biblique. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans cette tempête n'était ni le froid, ni la pluie mais les hurlements, l'atmosphère de mort, de détresse, et de souffrance qui émanaient des hommes et lui déchirait son cœur angélique.

Sur son nuage, il aperçut le plus vieux et le plus fort des cavaliers de l'apocalypse : la mort en personne fauchait les âmes. C'était une rencontre dont il aurait pu allégrement se passer. Aziraphale ne pouvait intervenir même discrètement. Les anges sous l'égide de Gabriel veillaient bien au sec au bon déroulement du plan. Tout ce que l'ange avait pu faire était de souffler à une famille l'idée de construire un énorme radeau. La plupart des hommes trouvaient cette facétie absurde, pourquoi construire un tel navire ici, dans un lieu dépourvu de mer ou de fleuve, mais l'ange avait su se montrer persuasif. Au moins, une poignée serait sauvée, miraculeusement sauvée.

Aziraphale, toujours esseulé sur son nuage, recroquevillé, trempé, était noyé sous cet air chargé du parfum écœurant de la détresse humaine. Plus la divine tempête faisait rage, plus notre ange était au bord de l'asphyxie.

Aziraphale n'entendit pas la personne arriver dans son dos. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs jours que ce dernier l'observait de loin en silence. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là. Faire face à une armée d'anges frénétiques n'était pas dans sa liste des choses à faire avant de mourir.

Pourquoi était-il resté?

Par curiosité ? Curieux certes, mais il n'était pas kamikaze.

Par une méprisante complaisance ? Cela lui ressemblait d'avantage.

Par inquiétude pour un ange égaré ? Quelle idée retorde, même pour lui.

Il n'avait pas la réponse, et d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune envie de la connaître. Son attention était portée toute entière sur un certain ange blondinet. Il avait bien réfléchi, bien observé mais lui aussi ne pouvait rien faire, il lui était impossible d'arrêter le désastre. Désastre, dont il s'attribuerait auprès de son infâme hiérarchie tout le mérite, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas le délire macabre de l'autre camp. Si une armée d'anges venait faire son boulot, autant en profiter un minimum. Une telle catastrophe faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire et de meilleur dans l'âme humaine. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il s'agissait d'une divine épreuve (presque digne de Satan lui même), une tragédie d'une efficience sans égale.

Le démon s'approcha doucement de l'ange dont les ailes dissimulaient son visage humide (non à cause de la pluie). Crowley n'avait jamais vu un ange pleurer, et encore moins pour de vulgaires humains.

Décidément, Aziraphale était un être à part. Ses larmes sincères douloureusement authentiques déstabilisaient son homologue démoniaque. Il prit alors une profonde inspiration. Il essaya de l'interpeller une première fois en vain. Le son ne sortit pas de sa gorge. La seconde fois, son appel fut étouffé par le bruit du tonnerre et du vent.

La troisième reprise fut la bonne :

_« Hé, L'Angelot... ! »_

Aucune réaction, pas même la surprise, pourtant Crowley savait parfaitement qu'il a été entendu. Il s'approcha d'avantage, le contourna pour lui faire face. Les ailes de l'ange se resserrèrent pour camoufler son visage et et ses larmes. Crowley dût se pencher légèrement, poser lentement une main sur ses ailes immaculées. A ce contact inattendu ce dernier sursauta. Crowley attendit quelques secondes avant de forcer l'ouverture de ailes. Aziraphale résista en silence tout en évitant son regard.

Le démon n'était pas très à l'aise. Il s'accroupit en face de son homologue juste dans le creux qu'il s'était créé. Aziraphale toujours recroquevillé continuait d'éviter son regard. Crowley posa une main sur le bras de l'ange, puis prit une profonde inspiration. Il déploya ses propres ailes au dessus de celles de son ange en détresse. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir n'était pas très prudent. Les autres anges, bien que concentrés sur le ras de marré surveillaient la zone.

Crowley ferma les yeux un instant, puis déploya son plein pouvoir. Le temps fut suspendu comme figé, le rugissement de l'eau, la complainte du vent, le hurlement des éclairs cessèrent. La pression retomba d'un coup pour l'ange, qui à présent ne ressentait plus la détresse des hommes. Surpris, il leva la tête et croisa le regard du démon qui lui souriait. Toujours muet, il jeta alors un large regard semi- circulaire sur son environnement. Pas un nuage, pas un éclair entachait le ciel. Il découvrit à travers les minces inter-tisses des ailes de Crowley un doux désert à la place du ras de marré. La brise tiède était réconfortante et le fit même frissonner.

Aziraphale reporta son attention sur le démon qui essuyait délicatement ses larmes. Depuis quand les démons étaient-ils délicats ? Non, la bonne question serait plus tôt pourquoi un démon prenait la peine d'essuyer les larmes d'un ange ?

Bizarrement, cela semblait fonctionner, sous l'effet de surprise le flot des larmes s'interrompit.

« -_Crowley_ marmonna l'ange.

_-Aziraphale_ … répondit Crowley en faisant disparaître la dernière larme.

_-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? _balbutia l'ange.

_-Mon travail,... juste mon travail._

_-Ton travail ? _

_-Oui, je réalise une étroite surveillance. »_

La réplique du démon eut le mérite de faire sourire un bref moment son ami. Celui-ci semblait reprendre ses esprits et s'inquiéta immédiatement :

_« -Mais tu es fou …_

_-C'est vous qui orchestrez une calamité tentaculaire, et c'est moi qui suis fou ?_

_-Non, je veux dire que c'est dangereux pour toi ici. Il y a des an.._

_-Je sais._

_-Si les autres te voient..._

_-Aucune chance que je me fasse prendre par une bande de cocottes célestes gloussantes. _

_-Je ne plaisante pas._

_-Moi non plus, j'ai un rang à tenir et puis déjouer la vigilance de tes amis poulets est ma spécialité._

_-Crowley, tu ne peux pas …_

_-Stop, d'abord, c'est ta faute si je suis là, j'avais une belle cabane, mais tes potes l'ont mis sous l'eau avec toute ma vallée. Disons que je te préfère aux poissons, tu veux bien d'un colocataire momentané sur ton nuage ?Tu me dois bien cela ?_

_-Crowley_.. » murmura l'ange en se mordant la lèvre mi inquiet mi amusé.

Le démon prit cette réponse pour un accord et s'installa plus confortablement à coté de l'ange, qui semblait bien moins crispé depuis sa venue. Crowley arrivait à sa limite, et l'ange le remarqua. Crowley pouvait ralentir le temps pendant plusieurs heures mais le stopper entièrement et revenir à l'instant originel consumaient ses forces. Aziraphale le remercia, Crowley bien évidemment ignora ses propos. S'il relâcha son emprise sur le temps au même instant, ce n'était pas qu'Aziraphale allait mieux à présent, mais simplement pour reprendre sa surveillance du déluge. Si les ailes Crowley abritaient l'ange, le protéger du vent et de la pluie, c'était simplement parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'odeur des anges mouillés.

Aziraphale ressentit immédiatement le poids de la détresse des hommes. Toutefois, curieusement, l'atmosphère semblait moins lourde au coté du démon. Faisait-il barrage pour lui ? Cette idée était absurde, illogique, aberrante. Décidément les démons étaient difficiles à cerner, en particulier ce serpent.

_«- Crowley, les anges, ne peuvent pas se tromper ?_

_-Que veux tu dire ? _interrogea le démon en guise de réponse.

_-Les anges sont incapables de faire le mal, c'est impossible, contre nature. C'est toi qui l'a dit il y a bien longtemps._

_-Ah oui, sages paroles alors..._

_-Tous cela, c'est la volonté de Dieu._

_-Un caprice divin, cela arrive même au meilleur. Et toi qu'en penses tu ?_

_-J'ai la foi, une foi inébranlable._

_-La confiance c'est pas mon truc._

_-Je n'ai pas à remettre en question sa volonté. _

_-T'es bien un ange. Je te l'assure c'est une réponse cent pour cent angélique._

_-Crowley,...Il arrive que Dieu mette à l'épreuve ses anges, _s'alarma Aziraphale.

_-Comme lors de la dernière guerre, tu veux dire ?_

_-Um ...um_ répondit l'ange en se mordant la lèvre.

_-Tu penses que c'est un test ?_

_-Les volontés du seigneur sont impénétrables, je dirais même ineffables._

_-Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas sorti cette réplique._

_-Et si cette épreuve était non pas destinée aux hommes, mais aux anges ?_

_-Tu te la joues parano, s_e moqua Crowley avec son ton narquois habituel.

_-Je ne joue pas. C'est sérieux. Et si c'était un test ?... Dis Crowley...est-ce que cela fait mal ?_s'inquiéta l'ange_._

_-Tu veux dire d'être déchu ?_

_-Oui..._

_-Tu crois avoir échoué ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, et tu n'as pas répondu..._

_-Moi je sais, _affirma le démon sans la moindre hésitation.

_-Vraiment ?_

_-Tu te prends la tête pour pas grand chose, ce n'est pas la première fois que ton patron pète un câble._

_-Crowley ! Dieu ne fait pas de telle chose, il lui arrive d'être de mauvaise humeur, tout simplement._

_-Appelle cela comme tu veux, l'Angelot._

_-Il a fait fort cette fois, je te l'accorde, mais après, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il va créer les arcs-en-ciel, _se réjouit l'ange.

_-Alors tout va bien, _attesta le démon avec un sourire taquin.

_-Tu en as déjà vu ? C'est nouveau pourtant, _questionna l'ange en toute innocence.

_-Non, mais j'ai hâte, _répondit-il avec son ironie habituelle.

_-Moi aussi, moi aussi j'ai hâte que tout cela cesse.»_

Ils discutèrent encore prés d'une demi heure avant que Aziraphale ne remarqua la cage dissimulée derrière le démon.

_« -Qu'est ce que tu caches dans ta boite, ça couine, _demanda l'ange_._

_-Oh, ne m'en parle pas... une vraie calamité, ils ont mis mes nerfs à rudes épreuves._

_-Crowley, qu'as tu fait ?_

_-C'est pour toi, l'Angelot._

_-Pour moi ?_

_-Rassure toi, c'est rien de dangereux. Mais ouvre le prudemment si tu tiens à tes doigts._

_-Crowley ?_

_-Tiens. »_

Avec appréhension, Aziraphale s'exécuta, il prit la cage sur ses genoux et entrouvrit avec prudence la couvercle. Aziraphale sursauta sous le regard amusé du démon. Il se tourna ensuite vers ce dernier :

_« -Des canards ? Tu m'as apporté des canards._

_-Je te vois venir, ce n'est pas pour les manger... C'est un mâle et une femelle. Disons qu'une fois la tempête terminée, il pourrait par une quelconque intervention angélicomalélifique atterrir sur le rafiot. Je dis cela comme ça, aucune obligation._

_-Tu les as rassemblés pour sauvegarder l'espèce._

_-Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je suis un démon, je ne fais pas dans la sauvegarde._

_-Où les as tu trouvés ?_

_-Dans le coin, ces petites bêtes pincent. Fais attention._

_-Tu les as capturé à la main ?_

_-Évidement, je suis un prédateur ne l'oublie pas, ce n'est pas très compliqué pour moi. »_

Aziraphale observa alors les mains de son ami. De toute évidence, leur capture n'avait pas été une sinécure. L'ange lui saisit alors la main ce qui fit sursauter le démon. Aziraphale planta son regard dans le sien, étouffa un petit rire qui énerva Crowley, puis sans discussion préalable, il soigna les mains du démon.

«_ -Heureusement que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur les canards et non sur un fauve. _

_-Je te permets pas._

_-D'ailleurs pourquoi des canards ?_

_-Ils m'ont fait pensé à toi_, répondit précipitamment Crowley en détournant le regard, visiblement gêné. »

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'ange ria de bon cœur, oublia même un instant le cataclysme qui se produisait sur Terre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Salle obscure**

Crowley aimait le cinéma autant qu'Aziraphale appréciait les livres poussiéreux, il avait un faible particulier pour les films d'espionnage. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait mis en place maints ingénieux stratagèmes et codes pour fixer ses rendez-vous clandestins avec un certain ange blondinet. Londres était leur terrain de jeu de prédilection, ainsi avaient-ils de multiples lieux de rencontre, selon l'heure, mais aussi le climat (élément non négligeable dans ce pays).

Parmi ces lieux, Aziraphale préférait le parc, sa mare aux canards et son glacier, puis le kiosque. Il existait également une kyrielle d'autres endroits comme la ligne B de bus, la salle des requins du grand aquarium, le planétarium. Toutefois son lieu favori était le cinéma, toujours la même salle, toujours les mêmes fauteuils.

En cet automne 1974, Crowley décida de passer le temps dans son cinéma favori. Ce n'était pas celui de son quartier, mais ce bâtiment, cet ancien théâtre avait un charme auquel le démon ne savait résister.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à choisir le film qui occupait sa salle habituelle, il reconnut une odeur coutumière, celle de son ange. Ce dernier admirait les affiches. Que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait pas rendez-vous. Crowley l'observa quelques minutes, il semblait être venu seul. Lorsque son ange se dirigea vers la courte queue au guichet, Crowley sans un bruit se positionna dans son dos. Il attendit une minute que son ange le remarqua, en vain. Alors que le séraphin atteignait le guichet pour prendre une place, le démon décida de lui faire une petite frayeur, que voulez-vous la tentation était trop grande.

Lorsque Aziraphale demanda une place pour le film du moment, Crowley s'approcha dangereusement de son dos. Il se cala juste au-dessus de son épaule et siffla à son oreille :

_« -Deux places, Mademoiselle. »_

Crowley n'avait pas l'habitude de payer ses places de cinéma. Cela faisait partie de sa routine, passer en fraude était un réel plaisir, mais vu la situation, il allait faire une exception et se faire inviter.

Aziraphale sursauta, mais très vite un large sourire illumina son visage. Un sourire qui malheureusement ne laissa pas le démon indifférent lorsque le blondinet se retourna vers lui.

_« - Crowley ?_

_\- En cher et en os, pour ton plus grand plaisir._

_\- Que fais-tu ici ?_

_\- C'est plus tôt à moi de te poser la question, tu t'aventures bien loin de ton petit quartier._

_\- Messieurs ? demanda l'hôtesse_

_\- Deux places, c'est mon ange qui invite_, répliqua Crowley en posant une main sur l'épaule de son comparse. »

Sans laisser le temps à Aziraphale de répondre, Crowley s'éloigna en direction de la salle. Aziraphale régla la note puis le rejoignit. L'ange tendit sa place au démon, celui-ci s'intéressa alors au film qu'ils allaient visionner :

_« -L'exorciste ?_

_\- Ce film fait fureur parait-il. Tu l'as déjà vu ? demanda_ Aziraphale en continuant d'avancer.

_\- Non, je reviens d'un voyage en Amérique du Sud, une petite tentation à Sao Paulo._

_\- Cela fait combien de temps ?_

_\- Combien de temps ?_

_\- Depuis notre dernier rendez-vous ?_

_\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, un peu plus de 6 ans. Pourquoi je t'ai manqué ?_

_\- Non, bien sûr que non Crowley, aurais-tu oublié notre nature ?_ s'offusqua l'ange.

_\- En tout cas mon ange, ça me fait plaisir de te croiser. Tu as l'air en forme._

_\- De même, mais tu ne vas me faire croire que c'est un hasard ?_

_\- Hasard, miracle, diabolique coïncidence, quelle différence… De tous les cinémas de Londres, tu as choisi le mien, c'est à moi de te poser la question l'Angelot._

_\- Ce n'est pas ton cinéma._

_\- En fait si, techniquement, et légalement il m'appartient depuis deux ans._

_\- Vraiment ?_

_\- Tu crois que je te mentirais ? interrogea le démon faisant mine d'être chagriné._

_\- Évidemment._

_\- Tu es charmant quand tu es si suspicieux…_

_\- C'est mon travail, salé ou sucré ?_

_\- Comme tu préfères._

_\- Sucré dans ce cas._

_\- Évidemment. »_

Aziraphale commanda le plus gros pot de popcorns, une grenadine et une menthe à l'eau. Crowley porta les popcorns tandis que l'ange s'occupait des boissons. C'était la dernière séance de la soirée, la salle était peu remplie, juste six personnes.

Aziraphale s'assit en hauteur sur le côté droit de la salle. Crowley prit place à ses côtés et lui tendit le pot de gourmandises. Son ange céda à la tentation.

En attendant que le film ne commença Crowley le questionna sur les quelques années passées, puis il revint sur le film. Son ange n'était pas un grand amateur de cinéma. Ne vous méprenez pas il aimait les spectacles, mais sa préférence allait au théâtre, au ballet et à l'opéra. La réputation du film avait incité l'ange à étendre son horizon et il avait simplement choisi ce cinéma, car il y avait déjà été de nombreuses fois avec son comparse démoniaque.

Les bandes annonces commencèrent. Si l'attention d'Aziraphale était fixée sur l'écran, celle du démon bifurquait bien souvent entre l'ange et la projection en cours. Il n'y avait pas de spectateur plus bienveillant plus animé qu'Aziraphale, il s'enthousiasmait pour un rien, frémissait à chaque tracas du héros. Il vivait le film pleinement ce qui amusait énormément son compagnon de séance.

Manque de chance pour Aziraphale et le poignet de Crowley, il s'agissait d'un film d'horreur. Ainsi au premier grand frisson, l'ange avait saisi fermement la manche de son ami. Crowley se retint de tout commentaire et s'abstint même de faire sursauter son ange par un diabolique courant d'air, du moins pendant les premières dix minutes.

Aziraphale s'indignait face au sort de l'enfant et gardait à présent fermement sa main sur le poignet de son ami. Si bien que ce dernier n'avait plus le droit de prendre le moindre popcorn. Le courant glacial de son cru, en même temps que les cris de l'enfant faillirent coûter au démon une fracture des plus sérieuses tant l'ange avait eu peur. Il avait capturait le bras du démon et se cachait à présent derrière son épaule. Aziraphale était si concentré sur le film qu'il en oubliait même ses gourmandises.

Il est vrai que le film était dérangeant et particulièrement anxiogène. La pause fit le plus grand bien à tous les spectateurs. L'ange resta blotti contre l'épaule de son ami. Heureusement qu'aucun de leur collègue ne les observait en ce moment.

_« - Ce n'est pas ce film qui va te faire aimer le cinéma…._

_\- Je ne comprends pas, il y a tant d'histoires à raconter, à faire vivre, pourquoi celle-ci connaît un tel succès ?_

_\- Les humains aiment se faire peur. C'est cathartique pour eux…_

_\- Pas pour moi en tout cas._

_-Tu n'as rien à craindre l'Angelot, je ne laisserai personne exorciser tes bouclettes._

_-Merci, mais il n'est pas possible ''d'exorciser'' un ange, ce n'est valable que pour les créatures machiavéliques._

_\- Si tu le dis… _répondit Crowley en sirotant sa menthe à l'eau.

_\- Et toi tu as déjà été '' exorcisé'' ?_

_\- Pas besoin de chuchoter, tu ne vas être foudroyé en prononçant ce mot._

_-Tu n'as pas répondu à la question._

_\- Es-tu bien sûr de vouloir le savoir ? _interrogea le démon avec malice.

_\- Je…_l'ange blême ne finit pas sa phrase.

_\- Rassure-toi, ils n'ont pas encore inventé un exorcise suffisamment complexe ne serait-ce que pour me chatouiller !_

_\- Sois prudent tout de même…murmura l'ange en réaffirmant sa prise sur le bras du démon qui rougit alors légèrement._

_\- Si tel est ton désir…_provoqua Crowley

_\- Je ne plaisante pas._

_\- Je sais, moi non plus._

Pour toute réponse, le démon reçut une pichenette angélique à l'épaule. L'ange outré s'éloigna ensuite de lui. Pour le détendre, Crowley lui tendit le paquet de popcorns. Il le secoua à deux reprises pour que son ami cessa de bouder et accepta le maïs soufflé caramélisé. L'émissaire satanique le taquina ensuite pour savoir s'il avait le courage de regarder la deuxième partie du film jusqu'au bout.

Piqué à vif sur son honneur, Aziraphale accepta le défi avec véhémence. Cependant très vite dès la reprise du film, le démon sentit une main chancelante l'agrippait puis ce même individu se blottir contre son épaule. Cette deuxième partie était bien plus effrayante que la première, bien qu'en réalité Aziraphale n'en vit que peu d'images.

Compatissant, le démon s'inclina légèrement. Aziraphale crut qu'il voulait partir. Épouvanté à l'idée d'assister seul à la fin de ce maudit film, l'ange le retint de toutes ses forces ce qui valut un douloureux rictus au démon. Il s'agissait d'un rappel des plus désagréables sur la force phénoménale d'un ange.

Crowley n'avait nullement l'attention de quitter la salle. Il s'avança encore légèrement malgré la prise de son camarade angélique, juste suffisamment pour déployer l'une de ses ailes et couvrir l'ange. Une fois déployée, sans un mot, Crowley reprit sa position contre le dossier du fauteuil.

C'était contre les lois, le bon sens, totalement stupide, si l'un des humains venait à se retourner, il constaterait la nature hors norme du rouquin. Devant l'inquiétude de son camarade, Crowley le força d'un léger coup d'aille à rester dans son fauteuil puis il lui murmura ;

_« -Dans une salle obscure, je suis presque invisible. _

_\- Je n'aime pas l'obscurité._

_\- Je sais, mais pourtant tu es ici. C'est un bon début._

_\- Un bon début ?_

_\- Oui, ton cas n'est pas désespéré l'Angelot. Si tes yeux peuvent s'adapter à l'obscurité, qui sait peut-être un jour ton cœur peut s'ajuster aux ténèbres._

_\- Par tous les saints, jamais au grand jamais je m'habituerai aux ténèbres._

_\- Ne jamais dire jamais._

_\- Tu devrais faire attention, s'ils se retournent et te voient_… répliqua l'ange pour revenir au sujet principal de la discussion.

_\- Que feront-ils ? Qui irait croire qu'un démon mate l'exorciste ? Alors profite de la fin du film, à moins que tu ne veuilles rentrer dès à présent, sans savoir ce qu'il adviendra de la jeune enfant._

_\- Ils vont sauver l'enfant, il ne peut en être autrement._

_\- Sans doute, mais à quel prix ? Tu pourrais aussi t'inquiéter du sort du pauvre démon… »_

Aziraphale relâcha sa prise, enfin légèrement. A chaque scène un peu trop effrayante, l'aile vint bloquer la vue de l'ange. Si bien qu'à la fin, le séraphin regardait le film au travers des plumes de Crowley. De temps en temps, le démon remuait légèrement chatouillant l'ange, lui décrochant à la fois un sourire sincère et une esquisse de regard noir.

Au générique de fin, Crowley fit disparaître son aile protectrice. Aziraphale devait bien reconnaître que la deuxième partie du film avait était moins insoutenable que ce qu'il présageait. Ils furent les derniers à quitter la salle obscure. Crowley était outré du sort du démon.

Arrivés dans la rue, le démon frotta ses yeux pour s'acclimatait aux lumières de la ville endormie. Alors qu'il allait enfiler sa paire de lunettes fétiche ; Aziraphale l'en empêcha. Il bloqua son mouvement, puis lui ôta ses lunettes des mains et les rangea dans sa poche.

Crowley le laissa faire silencieusement. Pour toute réponse l'ange avec une pointe d'impertinence lui répliqua :

_« - Pas d'artifice mon cher, tu n'en as pas besoin._

_\- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas grand monde dans les rues, mais…_

_\- Pas de mais. Cela fait partie de ton entraînement._

_\- Quel entraînement ?_

_\- Si tes yeux peuvent s'ajouter à la clarté, alors que ton âme peut s'éveiller à la lumière._

_\- La ferme l'Angelot ! _répliqua avec mépris le démon en reprenant ses lunettes de la poche d'Aziraphale. _»_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les mettre, l'ange marmonna suffisamment fort pour être entendu :

_« - Dommage, tes magnifiques prunelles d'ambre atteignent leur intensité maximale au cœur de la nuit… »_

Tel fut le premier compliment qu'il reçut de manière totalement impromptue sur ses yeux, lui qui au fil des millénaires dissimulait inlassablement son regard. Etait-ce un compliment ou une raillerie ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce genre de choses avec un ton aussi sérieux ?

Aziraphale n'entendit pas de réponse et poursuivit son chemin sous la lumière des étoiles dans les rues froides de Londres. Quelques secondes plus tard Crowley, le rattrapa et s'adapta à son allure. D'un léger coup d'œil taquin, le séraphin remarqua avec satisfaction que le démon rougissant exhibait sans pudeur ces prunelles dorées.


	6. Chapter 6

**6000 ans de Déboires Ineffables**

**Chapitre 6 : Le grand schisme d'Avignon**

Avignon, 1387, 17 mai

Crowley, ou comme on l'appelait en ce siècle-là ; l'honorable évêque Crowley profitait de la douceur de la nuit, pour une longue marche sous un ciel étoilé. C'était la température idéale pour flâner après une soirée aussi arrosée que débauchée. L'évêque Crowley faisait preuve d'une abnégation toute démoniaque, il avait à cœur d'être au plus près des pécheurs, quitte à payer de sa personne. Monsieur l'Évêque qui était seulement de passage en ville, comptait bien profiter pendant son bref séjour des joies que cette capitale européenne pouvait lui offrir.

La cité des Papes, était un haut lieu de pouvoir en ce siècle. C'était sur ce rocher que se décidait le destin de toute l'Europe. Bien entendu, Crowley œuvrait, ou devrais-je dire fomentait dans l'ombre. Il avait le champ libre, puisque Aziraphale était parti en Orient depuis presque quatre décennies.

Cela explique en partie pourquoi le XIV siécle était si épouvantable en Europe. Il a commencé par une période de sécheresse avec une année exceptionnelle en 1303. Le Rhin pouvait être traversé à pied sec, en effet Crowley avait horreur de naviguer.

C'en suivit suivie une période très humide de 1312 à 1319 grâce à l'intervention miraculeuse d'un certain ange avant son départ pour l'orient. La peste noire de 1347-1352 a tué plus du tiers de la population européenne ; enfin la guerre de cent ans a ravagé la France et a été accompagnée de famines.. Si la plus part des démons aimait ce siècle, Crowley le trouvait ennuyeux, insipide, boueux.

Demain, il avait rendez-vous avec Monseigneur Clément VII au rocher des Doms. De toute la ville, c'était de loin pour le démon le lieu le plus plaisant pour fomenter. Ces humains avaient su en faire un magnifique jardin. Suivant l'entente tacite, l'arrangement céleste qu'il avait passé avec son ange favori, Crowley avait procédé discrètement à quelques miracles. Ainsi se dressait dans cette ville jadis perdue, une magnifique citadelle, un véritable palais. Bien évidemment, pour financer une telle entreprise, quelques malheureux furent dépouillés de tous leurs biens, de leurs terres et même certains de leur vie. La construction avait été extrêmement rapide, le chantier avançait de jour comme de nuit. Après tout, il ne pouvait réaliser que de démoniaques miracles. Il était toutefois extrêmement fier du résultat de ces dernières décennies de durs labeurs, Aziraphale sera estomaqué lorsqu'il découvrira sa dernière création.

Évidemment, la création de cette nouvelle cité n'était en rien innocente, elle était le floron de sa stratégie démoniaque. Ce magnifique palais des papes était l'emblème du grand schisme qu'il avait instauré. Crowley avait créé par quelques paroles fallacieuses et plans innommables, une tempête, un véritable ouragan qui balayait les siècles de règne sans conteste du catholicisme puritain. A présent, l'Eglise était en guerre contre elle-même. Divisée en deux courants, les complots, les manigances régnaient au cœur de son institution. La hiérarchie du Démon avait d'ailleurs salué la prouesse et la talentueuse mesquinerie de son émissaire sur terre.

Crowley déambulait dans les rues pavées d'une citée animée même de nuit. Avignon comme Rome se disputaient aussi bien le titre de capital de la foi que du vice. Les pèlerins bruyants dans les auberges exaspéraient les locaux qui devaient travailler dès l'aube. Crowley, lui n'avait jamais été très matinal. Après tout la plupart des complots voyaient le jour dans les nuits les plus sombres.

Toutefois, c'était bien en plein jour, qu'il avait rendez-vous, avec Monseigneur Clément VII ou comme certains l'appelaient à Rome, l'Antipape. Il n'y avait toutefois pas d'heure pour profiter du bon vin. Crowley avait déjà rencontré l'Antipontif à plusieurs reprises. A l'époque, il était simplement le duc de Genèvre et se nommait Sir Robert de Genèvre que Crowley appelait amicalement Roby.

Toujours aussi persuasif, avec quelques paroles suaves, le serpent avait fait germer en lui les graines de la rébellion, une révolte contre l'hégémonie du Vatican. Les graines avaient poussées, Roby, devenu Clément VII luttait contre Rome et Urbain VI. L'Eglise connaissait une rivalité fratricide, une lutte sanguinaire. Clément VII avait poussé Urbain VI à une sombre paranoïa. Ce dernier perdit peu à peu ses alliés, devenant un tyran despotique. Le maître du Vatican torturait et mettait à mort les cardinaux qui l'avaient jadis élu mais qui à présent songeaient sérieusement à le remplacer.

Crowley finit machinalement par retrouver le chemin de ces pénates, il résidait dans une petite auberge à proximité de la cathédrale, quand bien sa sainte Anti-papauté l'avait invité à séjourner dans son palais.

La nuit fut courte, Crowley fut réveillé par les jacassements du marché qui se tenait dans la rue principale. Peut-être, qu'une petite épidémie calmerait cette foule irritante. Cela faisait longtemps que le choléra n'avait pas sévi dans la région. Cependant qui dit maladie, signifiait malheureusement une baisse de la production du vin…d'un si bon vin…

Après réflexion, cette solution n'était à appliquer qu'en dernier recours. Tout démon qu'il était, Crowley n'aimait pas la violence gratuite - enfin dans la majorité des cas. Son travail était de conduire le maximum d'âmes possibles sous le joug de Satan, pas de décimer l'humanité. Ses diaboliques tentations étaient bien plus pernicieuses, elles avaient le don de mettre en lumière toute la noirceur de l'humanité.

Crowley prit plusieurs dizaines de minutes à contempler le plafond de sa chambre poussiéreuse. Subitement, sans raison particulière il se leva, prit ces lunettes et se dirigea vers le château des papes.

Quelle idée avait-il eu d'ériger cette cité sur ce rocher, il devait à présent arpenter un chemin ardu de si bonne heure. Crowley prit son temps avant de rejoindre l'Antipape qui tenait une petite réception aux jardins des Doms. En tout, étaient présents près d'une quinzaine membres de l'église, sans parler des serviteurs. Il salua rapidement les deux hommes qui se présentèrent à lui avant de rejoindre l'anti-pontif. Ce dernier semblait ravi de le revoir, tellement ravi que Crowley ne put esquiver une incollade des plus embarrassantes. Certains membres du clergé semblaient troublés par les lunettes et la démarche de l'évêque, sans compter sa tenue débraillée. Il n'était cependant pas rare, que les saints membres du clergé aient un penchant matinal pour l'alcool. Nul ne lui fit par conséquent le moindre commentaire.

C'était précisément à ce moment, qu'Aziraphale, tout de blanc vêtu, fit son apparition. Ce dernier croustillait quelques fruits à l'évent. Aussi surpris que Crowley de leur rencontre en ces circonstances imprévues, l'ange lui octroya un large sourire et s'approcha de lui.

Finalement, la journée s'avérait plus divertissante que prévue. Lui qui avait hésité un instant d'honorer cette petite sauterie de sa personne, fut ravi d'y être venu.

L'Antipape le laissa approcher puis fit les présentations, Monseigneur Aziraphale, était un noble marchand venu d'Italie, émissaire officieux de la papauté avec pour objectif de pacifier les querelles internes de la Sainte Eglise.

L'antipape semblait apprécier le marchand, ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas venu les mains vides. Son Antisaintée voulait en faire l'un de ses alliés en Italie. C'était à se demander qui était le courtisant, et qui était le courtisé. Aziraphale avait un don pour neutraliser ses merveilleuses influences sataniques.

« _-Monseigneur Aziraphale, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, j'ignorais qu'un tel invité serait séant présent._

_\- Le plaisir est partagé,… mon père …_ répliqua Aziraphale d'une innocente malice, avant de lui tendre la main. Main que l'intéressé saisit sans arrière-pensée, enfin le fit-il croire. Crowley, qui était d'une humeur des plus taquines, fit mine de sursauter lorsque sa paume effleura celle de l'ange, comme s'il voulait éviter une divine brûlure.

A cette époque où la notion d'électricité n'existait pas, les décharges d'électricité statiques étaient donc soit des malins présages soit des mises en garde célestes.

Crowley souffla sur sa main comme pour éteindre des braises imaginaires puis serra la main toujours candidement offerte.

_-Je n'en doute pas,_ rétorqua le démon d'une voix involontairement sifflante.»

L'Antipape questionna ensuite Crowley sur son voyage, sur ses rencontres. Ses questions n'avaient rien d'innocentes, Crowley avait la capacité de le mettre en contact avec des potentiels nouveaux alliés dans sa lutte contre Rome.

Aziraphale n'était pas dupe, Clément VII faisait étalage de son pouvoir, de son réseau devant lui, pour négocier en position de force. Crowley semblait s'amuser de la situation. Clément VII voulait réformer, parfaire l'Eglise. Sa vision de l'Eglise divergeait fondamentalement de celle d'Urbain. Un évêque à la mine valétudinaire, fervent supporter de l'anti-pape renchérissait sur chacun des arguments, tandis qu'un autre semblait plus mesuré dans ces propos au grand soulagement d'Aziraphale. L'ange prit la défense de l'homme pondéré, (saint homme qui finirait sans doute par rejoindre le domaine de Dieu) face au bras droit de l'Antipape.

_« -Vous ne pouvez pas condamner quiconque ne pensant pas comme vous. Montrez l'exemple, et cherchez le consensus. L'Eglise sera plus forte si elle est unie._

\- _Monseigneur Crowley, quel est votre avis ?_ interrogea l'évêque en quête de soutient.

-_Vous savez, vos discussions me laissent recru….apportez moi un verre que je me rassérène un peu…. Sir Aziraphale n'a pas forcément tort…_déclara le démon octroyant un regard complice au blondinet.

Aziraphale fut surpris de la réaction de sa vielle connaissance qui lui donnait raison à demi-mot. Un large sourire, allié à une pointe de fierté pour avoir convaincu le démon perçèrent sur son visage. Crowley fit une courte pause puis reprit son discours :

_\- Condamner le jugement d'autrui parce qu'il diffère du vôtre est à minima préjudiciable, après tout, vous pouvez tous les deux avoir tort. »_

L'antipape ria de bon cœur à la sémilliance cinglante de son vieil ami, tandis qu'Aziraphale levait les yeux au ciel mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Le bras droit de l'Antipape ne semblait quant à lui pas apprécier la verve du diabolique évêque. En âpre négociateur, l'Anti-pontif abandonna l'officieux émissaire d'Urbain aux mains de son ami Crowley.

Les deux hommes – créatures surnaturelles/célestes- s'éloignèrent discrètement du reste des convives, non sans que Crowley ne s'octroie une nouvelle coupe d'un délicieux breuvage. Ils profitèrent du jardin et de la vue sur les faubourgs de la ville. On pouvait retrouver dans ce jardin, le goût du démon pour les végétations luxuriantes, et les plantes les plus rares. Est-ce qu'il était intervenu au près l'architecte de ce jardin pour lui souffler quelques idées ? L'histoire ne le dit pas, en tout cas, nul église n'avait connu pareil jardin.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, ils discutèrent sans artifice :

_« - Mon cher, tu as réellement osé une tentation satanique au cœur même de l'Eglise. _

_\- Impressionné ? _demanda fièrement le démon.»

Pas de réponse. Crowley lui précisa alors :

« - _Ma hiérarchie voulait une énième grande guerre sanguinaire en Europe, je suis las des croisades, je leur ai donc proposé quelque chose de plus ambitieux, de plus sophistiquée : une guerre au sein même de l'Eglise._

_\- Tu as fait du petit Clément VII ta marionnette, _répliqua l'ange d'un ton accusateur.

_\- Non, écoute l'Angelot, je ne lui ai fait que de judicieuses réflexions, cela fait bien longtemps que l'Eglise se noie sous son hypocrisie._

_\- Elle est imparfaite, mais globalement elle pousse les âmes vers la bonne direction. _répondit Aziraphale après un instant de réflexion.

_\- Nous n'avons pas la même définition de la bonne direction…_

_\- Mon cher, l'homme que tu as choisi, aurait dû devenir un véritable saint, si tu n'avais pas croisé son chemin et tenté de la sorte…_

_\- Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais contraint. Pour tester les hommes, en particulier pour les rares âmes vertueuses et mettre en lumière leur nature profonde, je ne pense pas que les faire endurer de terribles épreuves soit la solution. Ces êtres, je l'admets sont capables de supporter l'adversité. Pour connaître leur nature profonde, il faut leur donner du pouvoir. C'est bien plus révélateur. Je n'ai fait que cela, donner du pouvoir à un homme prétendument bon._

_\- N'est-ce pas la plus horrible épreuve, l'ultime tentation… »_

Le silence de Crowley ainsi que son sourire malicieux avaient leur propre éloquence. L'émissaire de Satan se contenta de finir son verre, et devant la moue du démon, le dit verre de vin se remplit miraculeusement. Bien entendu, Aziraphale prit son air des plus innocents, qui malheureusement pour lui n'avait rien d'innocent. C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez cet étrange ange. Peu importe leurs divergences, ils finissaient toujours passer outre, et ce toujours dans la bonne humeur.

_« -Et sinon, que penses-tu de la cité ? Cela fait longtemps que tu es revenu d'orient ? questionna Crowley pour aborder un sujet plus léger._

_\- La cité est splendide, j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils ont réussi une telle construction en si peu de temps. L'humanité est incroyable, une telle prouesse c'est…_

_\- Diablement miraculeux, L'ange, diablement miraculeux il n'y a pas d'autre terme. Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise, car officiellement c'est ton œuvre. Je n'ai oublié pas notre accord._

_\- Mon Cher Crowley, tu t'es surpassé. Comment t'es-tu pris ?_

_\- Tu sais, un magicien, un démon ne divulgue pas ses tours._

_-En revanche, je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu faire avec ce pont, on dirait une berge, c'est particulièrement ... moderne._

_-Ne m'en parle pas, je n'aime pas le bateau, cela remonte à Noé je crois. Je leur aie donc fait construire un pont qui traverse la zone marécageuse. En fait, j'ai convaincu un berger par une au combien « divine » apparition qu'il devait construire mon pont._

_-Que s'est-il passait ?_

_\- Hatur ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé. Il a sémé la pagaille, c'est mon rôle ! Je ne le supporte pas, j'ai dû prendre le bateau pour rejoindre la cité. Le bateau c'est bien pire que le cheval Aziraphale._

L'ange ne semblait pas convaincu, lui qui avait voyagé jusqu'à l'orient sur le dos de divers montures, préférait les petites croisières. Toutefois Crowley, tout serpent qu'il fut n'aimait pas l'eau, aucun démon n'aimait l'eau, aucun démon n'aimait naviguer. Aziraphale décida de taquiner son homologue infernal.

_«- Le grand Crowley, aurait- il le mal de mer ?_ questionna l'ange innocemment. »

Le premier concerné se tourna violemment vers lui et le fusilla du regard, mais l'ange n'eut besoin que d'un sourire pour l'apaiser. Deux pigeons kamikazes tentaient une approche furtive vers Aziraphale, ou plutôt vers ce qu'il tenait entre ses mains. L'ange les évita et recula d'un pas. Le combat, ou la danse commençait.

_« -Oust les petits, ce n'est pas pour vous... »_

En vain, l'ange ne semblait pas de taille, un troisième volatile fit son apparition.

_«-Non... vous allez être malades, si je vous en donne… » _

Crowley aussi exaspéré qu'amusé par la détresse de l'ange intervînt. Il prit pendant moins d'un quart de seconde son apparence animalodémoniaque. Les volatiles s'enfuirent sur le champ, l'un d'entre eux se cogna même dans sa fuite contre le tronc d'un chêne et chut malencontreusement sur les hautes herbes.

« _-Crowley !_

_-Oui L'ange, une doléance ?_ demanda-t-il ingénument.

Aziraphale grignota rapidement son petit biscuit tartiné de marmelade qu'il conservait. Il s'accroupit ensuite pour ramasser l'oiseau blessé et apeuré, sous le regard amusé du démon. Sans réellement d'explication, après une simple caresse, l'ange jeta l'oiseau qui volait à présent sans la moindre séquelle. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Crowley qui commença à le questionner sur son dernier voyage :

« - _Comment t'es-tu rendu en orient ? Via les moyens de transport terrestre, ou tu as utilisé l'une des portes de ton siège._

_\- Ne m'en parle pas, Ils n'ont pas voulu, je dois côtoyer au maximum les hommes. Eux, ils n'ont jamais voyagé dans une caravane ou à dos de yack ! Le voyage fut épouvantable. Au fait concernant, tu sais quoi …_

_\- Je sais quoi? _minauda le démon.

_\- Oui …Je veux dire…. l'arrangement…, je suis au regret de t'apprendre que le Boutan est toujours en guerre. _La voix de l'ange diminuait à mesure qu'il contait son histoire. Si bien qu'elle finit en un murmure.

_-Je prends note, et sinon des choses intéressantes en Orient._

_-Oh oui, la culture développée à Java par son nouveau monarque Hayam Wuruk est fascinante, ils cultivent de nouveaux fruits, une vraie merveille. _

_\- Des fruits… formidables et les spiritueux ?_

_\- Pas grande nouveauté, depuis le siècle dernier, leur alcool est fort, c'est un vrai fléau en réalité._

_\- Un horrible fléau, que c'est triste…. _répliqua Crowley avec sa malice coutumière.

_\- Ah au fait, j'ai quelque chose pour toi._

_\- Un cadeau ? Tu me fais un cadeau ? C'est une blague céleste ?_

_\- Les anges ne plaisantent pas. Je me suis dit que cela te plairait, mais si tu n'en veux pas tu pourras t'en débarrasser_, rétorqua l'ange déçu.

_\- De l'alcool ?_

_\- Non, encore mieux !_

_\- Mieux que de l'alcool ? »_

Aziraphale mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortie un fin sachet en tissu. Il était rare de prendre un démon aussi expérimenté que Crowley par surprise, mais à cet instant précis Crowley était entièrement sous le charme de l'ange- bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais.

« _\- Tu te ballades en permanence avec mon cadeau_ demanda le démon aussi agréablement surpris que suspicieux.

_\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, je ne sais jamais quand nous allons nous revoir,_ répondit l'ange avec un pragmatisme déconcertant.

Aziraphale soupira légèrement avant de mettre le paquet dans la main du démon.

_« - Je n'ai rien pour toi …_précisa inutilement ce dernier.

_\- Pas de soucis mon Cher, tu ne me dois rien, c'est un cadeau, pas un échange. Par nature, c'est désintéressé._

_\- Je suis un démon._

_\- Quel est le rapport ? Ouvre-le ! » _s'enthousiasma l'ange blondinet.

Ce que certain considérait comme un événement d'une banalité absolue s'avérait être un bouleversement dans les annales célestes et infernales. Pour la première fois un démon obéit sans même discuter à l'ordre d'un ange, provoquant ainsi un grand schisme dans l'histoire divine. Bien entendu, les deux principaux intéressés n'avaient comme bien souvent pas conscience de la portée historique de ce moment.

Crowley fit rouler avec une délicatesse insoupçonnable le contenu du sachet dans la paume de sa main. Il s'agissait de graines, de graines inconnues. Le démon interrogea l'ange du regard :

_« -Ce sont des variétés très rares, ces plantes sont magnifiques, je suis sûr qu'elles vont te plaire. Il y a plusieurs variétés à vrai dire et …_

_\- Tu sais... mon ange… les Démons ne font pas de jardinage…._

Jamais Crowley n'avait vu Aziraphale si déçu. Il ajouta alors :

_\- Mais, … dans le règlement infernal… rien ne l'interdit._

L'ange rayonna, au sens littéral du terme.

_« -Je suis sûr que tu vas les aimer._

_\- Il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, je suis un démon. Tâchons d'abord de les faire pousser…C'est loin d'être gagné._

_\- Si tu veux, j'ai des livres sur le sujet. _

_\- Cela a l'air bien compliqué…_

_\- Je ne te dis pas que ce sera facile, simplement que ça en vaudra la peine. Tu vas les adorer._

_\- Je suis censé te remercier, peut-être ?_

_\- Bien sûr que non mon cher, depuis quand les démons remercient les anges._

_\- Évidemment.»_


	7. Chapter 7

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Copie" lors de la nuit du 06/09/19.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Doppelgänger**

Il est une rumeur, une légende sur Terre qui stipule que chaque être humain avait un double, un parfait sosie. Certains prétendent même que ces doubles sont de maléfiques doppelgängers et que croiser sa copie est un mauvais présage.

Ni Aziraphale, ni Crowley ne portait de crédit à cette superstition ridicule jusqu'au jour où ils croisèrent leurs doubles. A vrai dire, ils croisèrent les sosies de leurs homologues respectifs par pur hasard. Aziraphale qui regardait que rarement la télévision eut la surprise de découvrir son démon ronchon en vaillant héros voyageant en compagnie d'humains à travers le temps et l'espace dans une boite bleu. Il fut ébahit par la ressemblance et se prit d'enthousiasme pour les folles aventures du Docteur. Contrairement à son écailleux, le Docteur était un érudit bienveillant, non violent, il se servait de son intelligence et de sa sagesse pour protéger et sauver l'humanité. L'ange ne manqua pas un seul des épisodes de son démon-doctor. Lorsqu'il évoqua l'existence de cette copie à son camarade satanique, ce dernier fut abasourdi, désagréablement surpris de voir tant de lumières brillaient dans les yeux de son canard. Il avait été sot, les doppelgängers existaient bel et bien dans l'unique but de pourrir l'existence des terrestres. Dieu était un enfoiré d'en avoir aussi créer pour les démons et les anges !

Son double était bien machiavélique, et maintenant sa cocotte céleste comparait sans cesse leurs comportements et ce n'était jamais en sa faveur. Par curiosité, le démon suivait les aventures écœurantes de ce Docteur pour midinettes qui plaisait tant à son poulet. Il était insupportable avec ses bons sentiments, sa pseudo sagesse. Comment son ange pouvait craquer sur cet éphèbe niais au look d'archéologue dépassé ? Peut être que cela venait de la coupe de cheveux ? Cela lui donnait l'aire plus sage. Crowley raccourcit donc ses cheveux, mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

L'ange l'invita à une soirée télévision spéciale Doctor Who. Par Satan, pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Crowley ne supportait pas le regard admiratif de son canard en vers cet bel imposteur. Par chance dans le dit épisode, sa copie était malmenée. Crowley jubilait intérieurement. Son ange semblait si touché par le sort de ce personnage ridicule que cela ne fit qu'exaspérer encore un peu plus l'original.

Au moment fatidique, l'ange se mit à genoux sur le canapé et passa ses bras autour de la tête du démon et posa ses mains sur ses yeux afin d'empêcher ce qui jugeait être un grave traumatisme. Mesure inutile selon le serpent tentateur, avec une telle proximité Crowley pouvait sentir les frissons parcourir le corps de son homologue angélique. Le rouquin n'en pouvait plus, personne d'autre que lui n'était autorisé à alarmer son ange ! La poigne du démon se referma sur elle même de colère.

La tension retomba lorsque le héros s'en sortit miraculeusement pour le plus grand soulagement du blondinet mais aussi le grand malheur du dé , malgré ce revirement ridicule, son ange avait gardé ses bras autour de son cou. Le serpent pivota sournoisement et se cala contre l'épaule de son ami qui ne lui fit aucun commentaire tant il était fasciné par l'émission. Ainsi confortablement blotti contre son ange, le machiavélique écailleux observa avec mépris son poulet céleste frémir devant les aventures de l'incroyable Docteur tout le reste la soirée. Les caresses bienveillantes de son ami sur sa chevelure écarlate n'apaisèrent que trop peu le courroux du démon.

Une fois la soirée passée, Crowley était résolu de mettre fin à cette mascarade grotesque, il ne laisserait personne, et encore moins un humain pédant, un personnage de fiction certes à son noble effigie tourmenter son ange. Étrangement, la dite série connut rapidement un changement de casting au niveau de son rôle principal. A cette annonce, sa cocotte céleste eut le cœur brisé, mais Crowley considérait cette peine comme un mal nécessaire.

Quelques années plus trad, le cinéphile démoniaque rencontra à son tour le double de son ange dans une série télévisée quelque peu osée. Son ange était lui aussi un docteur, jusque là rien de choquant, mais dans la série son innocent canard menait une étude pionnière sur le plaisir sexuel. Crowley, ne put s'empêcher secrètement de suivre les aventures de son canard sexologue des années 50. Les propos bien souvent sulfureux tenu par ce personnage sont gravés dans son esprit. Il savait que si son ange avait vent de cette histoire, la série risquait de se conclure miraculeusement. Or, le démon en avait parfaitement conscience, tous les miracles n'étaient pas bons en soient.

Après avoir suivi les deux premières saisons, le démon recroisa par hasard son ange. Il le regardait différemment à présent. Lorsque son poulet céleste le questionna, l'écailleux rougit immédiatement, ce qui attisa la curiosité d'Aziraphale. Toutefois, Crowley se déroba habilement, si bien que l'ange n'eut jamais connaissance de cette fameuse série. Crowley profita scandaleusement des deux dernières saisons à l'insu du principal intéressé.


	8. Chapter 8

Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème « Frétiller » le 05/10/19.

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

* * *

**Le carnet d'observations d'Aziraphale**

En plus 6000 années passées sur Terre, Aziraphale avait remarqué quelques spécificités chez son comparse démoniaque. N'ayant que peu d'expérience avec le camps d'en bas, il se demandait si ces facéties étaient propres à son écailleux ou une simple caractéristique démoniaque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'ange menait son étude avec autant de soin que de discrétion. En fin érudit, le bibliothécaire céleste tenait un journal de ses observations. En voici quelques extraits :

_« Malgré le siècle passé, le sujet a conservé sa démarche aussi singulière. Ainsi chacun de ses pas, s'apparentent à une danse lascive et provocatrice. Le sujet a-t-il conscience de la particularité de sa démarche ? De toute évidence, je pense que la réponse est non seulement affirmative, mais aussi qu'il revendique son extraordinaire allure. _

_L'objet d'étude se caractérise par un sens inné du rythme, son corps réagissant à la moindre mélodie avec une élégance inouïe. Tout comme les charmeurs de serpents dressent leurs compagnons reptiliens au son de leur flûte, j'ai 'tenté' une approche similaire sur le sujet. _

_Après plus d'une année d'initiation au noble art de ses dresseurs humains, j'ai mis en œuvre mes humbles compétences de flûtiste sur le sujet. J'ai d'ailleurs découvert que les charmeurs de serpents sont des mystificateurs, des illusionnistes, de vraix magiciens, j'aime tant la magie humaine. Les serpents étants presque sourds ils ne suivent pas la mélodie du flutiste, mais ils réagissent aux vibrations engendrées par les légers coups de pieds du musicien. Ces derniers attirent ensuite leur attention en agitant la flute devant l'animal. L'illusion pour le quidam est si parfaite, que ces magiciens reçurent le titre de charmeurs, bien que je me demande s'ils charment les serpents ou la foule._

_Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai essayé leur technique sur le sujet. __Ce dernier a répondu favorablement au son mélodieux de l'instrument dépassant même mes espérances. Un doute subsiste encore en moi, le sujet n'étant pas sourd : a-t-il réagi à ma merveilleuse mélodie, ou à mes vibrations célestes ? __Afin de m'assurer de ces résultats, j'ai réitéré l'expérience à deux reprises avec succès mais ces dernières ne m'ont pas permis de lever ce doute._

_Note : La musique semble aussi calmer les excès de colère du sujet. »_

Bien plus loin dans le carnet :

_« Une facétie du sujet m'intrigue au plus haut point depuis un certain temps. Malgré une observation minutieuse, ce curieux mystère demeure irrésolu. J'ai rencontré le dit-sujet au parc, et non je n'ai pas été appâté par la promesse de tester un nouveau parfum de mon glacier favoris. Revenons-en au sujet, comme toujours lorsqu'il pense que personne ne l'observe, la langue de se dernier sort de quelques centimètres et frétille émettant un son que je ne connais que trop bien. Contrairement à sa démarche ce frétillement semble inconscient. _

_Au début je considérais cette réaction comme une réponse à un stimulus positif, par exemple sous sa forme reptilienne, le sujet émettait ce frétillement à chaque caresse sous sa mâchoire. L'objet d'étude est d'ailleurs principalement sensible à cette zone en particulier sous coin droit de sa mandibule._

_Note: Le sujet se montre particulièrement friand de caresses sous sa forme animale mais refuse le moindre contact sous sa forme humaine, cette incohérence demeure un mystère qu'il me faudra un jour résoudre._

_Hier encore alors qu'il pianotait sur son téléphone pendant que je dégustais cette glace inoubliable, mon écailleux rouquin réitéra ce délicieux frétillement pour mon grand plaisir. Je l'observais avec attention et tenta de l'imiter sans y parvenir malgré mes efforts. Le sujet capricieux arrêta soudainement de manipuler son téléphone. Je pense qu'il a perdu au jeu du 'serpent', avouez que c'est un comble pour lui. _

_Il est de très mauvaise humeur lors qu'il perd, ou enfin d'après l'intéressé il n'a jamais perdu un jeu d'humains, son téléphone est simplement momentanément défaillant. Je dois bien avoué que je ne comprends pas l'intérêt que porte mon écailleux pour une technologique si chaotique..._

_Je m'écarte du sujet, mes vaines tentatives d'imitations ont eut un effet imprévu. Le maître des frétillements fut prit d'un tel fou rire qu'il lâcha son téléphone qui tomba par terre et ria de bon cœur pendant plus d'un quart d'heure. Je suis même persuadé d'avoir aperçu une larme perler dans ses yeux ambrés. _

_Son enthousiasme fut littéralement exaspérant. Il tenta à deux reprises de retrouver son calme. Il finit par y parvenir après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. Il se tourna alors vers moi, s'approche à moins de trente centimètres et commit une nouvelle bravade dont il avait le secret. En plongeant son regard dans le mien, il réitéra volontairement ce curieux frétillement._

_Cette fois-ci nous avons ris ensembles._

_Hier je n'ai certes pas percé cette séduisante énigme mais j'ai passé un excellent après-midi. Je ne renonce pas. »_


	9. Chapter 9

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour les thèmes "Solipsisme" et "Dégénérescence" lors de la nuit du 07/12/19 (1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin).

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Question surprise**

_Qu'est ce qu'un démon?_

Crowley ne s'était jamais véritablement interrogé sur sa nature. Il était démoniaque tout simplement, tout comme le whisky était exquis et l'absinthe écœurant. Aussi, quand Aziraphale lui posa cette curieuse question lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, Crowley ne sut quoi répondre. C'était une première pour cet être éternel, qui n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent été à court de mots ou de réparti.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était fait comme tous les démons de chair, de sang, de plumes, de particules spirituelles (de hautes qualités dans son cas), de pulsions, de passions, de colères et parfois de violences.

Non, à bien y réfléchir il était plus que ça. Il était aussi fait de chansons, de rythmes endiablés, d'une incroyable élégance, de manigances machiavéliques, d'un humour aussi noire que celui de ses ailes, d'un pure esprit de rébellion. Voilà ce qu'il aurait du répondre à sa cocotte et sa stupide question.

Il se savait plus complexe, plus singulier que la plupart de ses congénères démoniaques, sans présomption, il était l'incarnation des contradictions, du paradoxe, avec une tendance au solipsisme et l'épicurisme. Il était en effet habité par le doute, et en avait payé le prix. Il avait douté des intentions de Dieu et avait été déchu. Il était donc devenu un démon. L'avait-il prévu ? Certainement pas. Le regrettait-il ? Certainement pas.

Qu'est ce qu'un démon ? Cette question si innocente de son nigaud d'ange obnubilait l'esprit déjà chaotique du tentateur par excellence qu'il était. Quel était le propre du démon ? La réponse était évidente, un démon était impardonnable, et c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne s'excusait jamais, cela reviendrait à nier sa nature profonde.

Se résumait-il à cela ? A un être impardonnable ? Non, il le savait pertinemment son histoire, sa personnalité, s'étaient enrichies d'une amitié improbable, d'un ennemi des plus séduisants.

Il était un démon certes, mais également un diablotin hanté par un sourire lumineux, un sourire qui s'était juré de protéger, un sourire qui par son éclat bienveillant parvenait à faire d'un diable rebelle un presque croyant. Le sourire de cette cocotte céleste apaisait le démon qui d'ordinaire méprisait autant l'espoir que l'amour. Pour celui qui doutait de tout malgré lui, ce sourire incompréhensible était à la fois sa fête et sa défaite, son trésor et sa prison.

Il se souvient encore lors de cette fameuse soirée la réponse de son ange lorsqu'il lui retourna avec malice sa propre question, qu'est ce qu'un démon ? Crowley pressentait déjà sa réponse : les anges prenaient les envoyés infernaux pour des dégénérés, de vils êtres aussi souillés qu'irrécupérables.

Aziraphale posa son verre et prit un long moment de réflexion avant de répondre. Il planta finalement son regard azuré toujours trop scintillant dans le sien et lui répondit avec sagacité :

_«-Un démon n'est simplement qu'un ange au cœur brisé. »_

Si Crowley avait eu un cœur, fut-il un roc de pierre ou de diamant, à cet instant, il aurait sans doute tremblé. Toutefois l'écailleux rebelle était un démon, il était en donc dépourvu, et bien évidement ce constat s'appliquait d'autant plus à un cœur brisé. Son ange avait de ces idées parfois, c'était désolant.

Aziraphale semblait sincère dans sa réponse, après tout il était toujours sincère, cela faisait partie des choses qu'il excédait autant qu'il aimait chez son ami. Crowley aurait du s'énerver, protester avec véhémence, trouver une réplique sanglante pour remettre les idées de son poulet en place, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche aucun son n'en sortit.

Aziraphale se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui. Crowley eut un bref mouvement quasi-reptilien de recul. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, ce qui fit sourire le blondinet. Aziraphale plus intrépide que d'ordinaire s'approcha encore un peu et se pencha vers lui. Crowley évitait soigneusement son regard, il sentit la main de l'ange relever son menton et un baiser s'apposer sur son front. Aziraphale était dingue de lui faire subir pareil affront à lui, le démon originel de la Terre. Cependant, malgré l'humiliation, Crowley n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre au contact kamikaze des lèvres de son ange. Jamais, il ne reconnaitrait que cette folie de son ange l'avait fait rougir, non jamais il ne pourrait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Aziraphale s'était éloigné. Il avait récupéré son manteau et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, le démon toujours abasourdi entendit, ou cru entendre son ange prononcer ces quelques mots étranges :

_«-Très cher, sache qu'il n'est pas de cœur blessé qu'un ange ne puisse guérir. »_

Par Satan tout puissant, que cet ange était tentant !

Crowley le laissa toutefois s'éclipser sans le retenir. Il connaissait pourtant parfaitement la réponse à la question d'Aziraphale. Qu'est ce qu'un démon ? Pourquoi était-il fait ? Il n'y avait aucun doute, aucun mystère, Crowley connaissait la réponse depuis un long moment déjà. Il n'avait simplement plus la force de brûler ses ailes.

Mettez-vous un peu à sa place : Comment le démon qu'il était aurait-il eu l'audace de lui répondre qu'il était fait pour lui, pour l'aimer simplement ?


	10. Chapter 10

Cette fanfic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème "Mine" lors de la nuit du 01/02/20.

(1 thème par heure de 21 h à 4h du matin)

Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Dans de beaux draps**

Ummmmmmmmm, j'aime cette atmosphère, cette chaleur, cette quiétude.

Ummmmmmmmm, hors de question que je quitte ce doux enfer.

D'ordinaire quand mon univers est si paisible soit je m'endors pour une nouvelle décennie, soit j'hurle pour réveiller ce monde si ennuyeux. A cet instant précis le choix est d'une rare évidence, je me rendors ; enfin j'essaie.

Je suis bercé par une douce mélodie, d'un rythme aussi lent que régulier. Il ne ressemble en rien à ce qui habituellement me charme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parviens à le supporter sans m'en lasser. Au contraire, il m'apaise.

Je me prélasse, puis retrouve ma position originelle, cramponné à ma montagne de couverture. Je patiente plusieurs minutes, je m'endors toujours aisément, c'est un don inné chez moi. Rarement, j'ai connu une telle invitation à un repos des plus mérités. Alors que je suis si bien blotti, quelque chose glisse sur mon dos. C'est une caresse délicieusement tiède. Je ne peux retenir un frisson. Malheureusement cette curieuse sensation ne se réitère pas. Sous mon épaisse couverture, mon drap de satin noir a chaviré de quelques centimètres, puisque à présent même les paupières closes je perçois un infâme rayon de lumière.

Outrage suprême au démon que je suis, je grogne en enfouissant mon visage vers les draps chauds. L'intensité lumineuse diminue instantanément. Hors de question qu'une stupide loupiote brise mon doux berceau. Même la lumière a peur de la colère du diable.

Victorieux, sans même combattre je me concentre sur la mélodie qui émane de ma couette en plumes de cocotte céleste. L'odeur toujours aussi délicieuse présage des songes miraculeusement merveilleux. Mon souffle se calque sur la mélodie. D'un léger mouvement de poignet, j'essaie de rapatrier encore plus de tissu contre moi.

Il résiste, si même mon lit fait de la résistance, je sens que je ne vais finalement pas dormir aussi bien que prévu. Je grogne, il faut savoir se faire respecter d'une fichue couette en plumes de poulette blondinette. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, j'ai pris le temps de le lui inculquer en personne. Ma couette doit naturellement s'enrouler autour de moi, et former ce parfait cocon aussi voluptueux qu'opaque que j'apprécie tant. Elle sait qu'il serait dangereux pour son intégrité de jouer les effrontées ou les effarouchées.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois, mais rien à faire. Il ne me reste plus que la violence. D'une main ferme j'empoigne ma couette. Cette dernière frémit de peur. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude, elle est plus chaude, bien plus lourde.

Quelque chose ne va pas, je sens la colère monter en moi alors qu'i peine quelques minutes j'étais dans les conditions optimales pour une petite sieste. Je vais devoir ouvrir les yeux. Je ne réponds plus de rien.

Je commence par cligner des paupières, la tête toujours enfouie dans mon amas de précieuses plumes. Malgré le tissu je sens un halo de lumière dans la pièce.

Dormir dans ma chambre avec une veilleuse est d'une incongruité totale, une insulte à ma nature démoniaque, pourtant je suis bien chez moi, je reconnais l'odeur de ma couette. Quelle est la source de cette offense ?

Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir émerger. Tiré ainsi de force de mon repos sacré, je doute d'être des plus agréables. Les enfers n'ont qu'à bien se tenir, je vais en envoyer plus d'un aujourd'hui. Je me relève lentement en plissant les paupières. Mes magnifiques pupilles reptiliennes me permettent d'avoir une parfaite vision dans cette quasi obscurité.

Quelque chose me retient et appuie sur mes reins, il est trop tard chère couette, je suis réveillé à présent. J'ouvre pleinement les yeux, prêt à punir l'odieuse audacieuse.

Quelle est cette couleur sous moi, du bleu azur ?

Impossible.

Je me relève brutalement, la couette s'écarte immédiatement et me laisse découvrir un inédit spectacle aussi séduisant qu'effrayant.

Il est là….

Je recule de plus bel.

Il est vraiment là.

Je frotte mes yeux, peut-être est-ce un mirage.

Non, c'est bien lui, ce genre de chemise de nuit et ce stupide bonnet constituent sa signature. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle horreur.

Lui, dans mon lit.

J'hurle, enfin non je ne peux pas le réveiller, que ferais-je dans ce cas ? Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer. Finalement plusieurs inspirations sont nécessaires pour retrouver un semblant de calme.

Je me remémore ma dernière nuit…au fait combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

Peu importe la durée de ma sieste, je suis certain qu'il n'était pas là au départ. Je vous l'assure, parole de démon ! Sans blague, je dors seul, c'est un impératif pour ne pas nuire à mon sommeil. Oui, je vous l'accorde il m'est arrivé de m'assoupir quelques heures contre ses cuisses douillettes mais jamais, nous avons partagé un même lit. Un démon ne partage guère, il s'accapare, c'est dans sa nature. Je vous rappelle d'abord qu'Azi n'a pas de lit et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer de le faire changer d'avis.

Par Satan, non pas de Satan, pas de Dieu aujourd'hui, est-ce l'apocalypse ? Que fait-il là au juste?

Ça lui prend souvent de … s'immiscer dans mon lit ?

Cet idiot … il dort si profondément. Il est dingue. Non, mais vraiment, encore plus que prévu.

Je me recroqueville à un mètre de lui en prenant garde de ne pas troubler son repos. Être si précautionneux, avoir tant d'égards irrite ma nature démoniaque.

D'abord, pourquoi cet idiot rayonne quand il dort ? Est-ce que tous les anges ont cette tare ? C'est insupportable, peut-être y a-t-il un interrupteur ? De toute évidence, si interrupteur, ou quelques manipulations il y a, il n'est guère aisé de le deviner.

Je patiente, mais il ne semble pas décider à bouger, au contraire il se plaît dans mon lit. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais apprécié l'ironie de la situation, mais à cet instant précis je suis trop décontenancé pour jubiler.

On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague, un ange se retrouve dans le lit d'un démon….Aziraphale a décidément un sens de l'humour hors norme. Bordel, il doit savoir que toute blague digne de ce nom. se doit d'avoir une bonne chute. Est-ce à moi d'écrire cette fin ?

Franchement, cela ne se fait pas, est-ce que moi je squatte son fauteuil pour parcourir ses foutus bouquins ? Non, bien sûr que non, j'ai une éthique, toute démoniaque certes, mais une éthique tout de même. A bien y réfléchir, cet idiot serait capable de se réjouir de me retrouver chez lui à bouquiner dans son hideux fauteuil.

Je m'égare. Revenons s'en à mon problème, à l'ubuesque lubie de mon ange. Le temps passe, et il ne semble pas décider à bouger.

Attendez, s'il se réveille, enfin bien sûr qu'il va se réveiller, il ne va tout de même passer la prochaine décennie dans mes draps ! A son réveil, attend-il quelques choses spécifiques de ma part ? L'abruti, il aurait au moins pu me laisser un mot ! Je suis un démon, moi, je ne fais guère dans les bonnes attentions.

Que ferait un humain dans de pareilles circonstances ? Une réaction normal du quidam londonien est soit d'appeler la police, soit de tuer ce doux clandestin ? Aucune de ces deux solutions n'est ici envisable. Même s'il me casse les pieds, et en particulier en ce moment, il reste mon ange à moi.

Soyons plus imaginatif et moins sanglant…. Un petit déjeuner ? Dois-je lui préparer un petit déjeuner ? Connaissant ce gourmand, cette idée l'enchanterait, mais pourquoi devrais-je cuisiner pour un canard mutin qui m'empêche de dormir? Soyons clair, je ne sais pas cuisiner, à la rigueur il y a quelques siècles j'ai brassé ma propre bière…

Par chance, une boulangerie s'est installée pas très loin. Dois-je sortir lui acheter quelques viennoiseries ? Et s'il se réveille pendant mon absence ? Vous voyez, vous êtes témoin de ma situation intenable dans laquelle me jette mon idiot rayonnant. C'est tout simplement indigne d'un ange ?

…Indigne d'un ange ? Non, mon Azi serait-il ... déchu ? Oh, non il est bien trop lumineux, bien trop bon pour être déchu. En tout cas, si son patron a vent de cette histoire, je ne donne pas chère de ses belles ailles.

Je dois avant tout couvrir ses arrières. Par chance, je ne ressens pas la présence de mes confrères pour le moment. Je dois masquer son aura bienveillante qui pollue mon repère. Je me concentre, enfin je fais de mon mieux. Je déploie mes ailes, et dresse une barrière toute machiavélique pour couvrir les ondes si bienfaisantes qu'il dégage même en dormant.

Une bonne chose de faite. Et maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre un verre et attendre de voir comment la situation évolue ? Non, Je ne peux pas, je dois garder les idées on ne peut plus claires pour compenser les folies de ma cocotte.

Je l'observe de longues minutes, c'est assez rare de le voir assoupi, si vulnérable. Cela réveille quelque chose en moi. Je pourrais lui jouer mille mauvais tours, mais je n'en fais rien. Comme toujours avec lui, je n'en ai ni la capacité et encore moins l'envie.

Au contraire j'aspire qu'à le laisser se reposer, qu'à protéger son sommeil, qu'à veiller sur lui. C'est une folie pour un démon, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, peut être est-ce là un immonde reliquat de ma nature d'ange. Si Aziraphale a le don de me mettre innocemment dans les situations les plus ubuesques possibles, il réveille aussi ce qui avait de meilleur en moi, ce qui a irrémédiablement disparu lors de ma chute infernale. Nul ne sait, pas même Satan, pas même Dieu ce que peut contenir réellement le cœur de cendres d'un diable rebelle.

Soyons honnête, je le reconnaîtrais jamais devant lui mais Aziraphale en prodigieux jardinier, était parvenu à faire fleurir une âme en enfer.

Après réflexion, je peux lui accorder quelques heures dans mes draps. C'est une maigre consolation pour toutes ces fois où j'ai pillé sa cave à vin. Je recouvre mon innocent de ma chère couette, cette dernière s'empresse de le border avec précaution, à croire qu'elle reconnaît son nouvel occupant. Elle a de la chance que je ne sois pas d'un naturel jaloux. Mon ange en réponse modifie sa position, il pivote doucement et vient naturellement vers moi.

Oh Miséricorde ! Que suis –je censé faire ? Paralysé, j'évite de peu l'asphyxie. Par Satan, c'est qu'il persiste ! Recroquevillé au milieu du lit, il prend mon genou pour son oreiller. Vous savez le pire dans cette infamie, c'est qu'il rayonne encore plus ! Qu'est ce que ce canard céleste croit-il au juste, que je vais le laisser impunément s'installer sur moi, le démon originel de la Terre ?

J'enrage devant tant d'audace mesquine, comment ose-t-il l'air de rien venir ce blottir contre moi ? Il s'installe confortablement et agrippe même un pan de ma sombre chemise en flanelle. Se faire prendre d'assaut par un canard endormi, quelle honte.

A mesure, que mon déshonneur et ma fureur croissent, son sourire s'élargit. C'est son arme fatale à lui cette grimace aberrante. Le lâche l'utilise même en pareil situation. Je résiste.

J'essaie nerveusement de me détacher de cette sangsue angélique, mais sa poigne est bien trop ferme pour que je m'écarte sans le réveiller.

Soudain je me fige, je crois que l'amas de niaiseries qui s'est attaché à mon noble corps vient d'émettre un son. Je lui lance un regard suspect. Ne me dite pas qu'il est conscient et qu'il me joue cette misérable comédie depuis le début ?

Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. Je passe une main dans ces bouclettes. Vaincu, je suis son docile prisonnier, mais je vous le jure j'aurais ma vengeance.

Finalement, mine de rien un ange c'est diablement tentant.


End file.
